The Fifth Enforcer
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: the story of the fifth enforcer in Yugioh 5D's rated T for some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I've been watching Yugioh 5D's and I love it (especially Yusei he's so hot, well in my opinion he is, but here is a story that I've thought of while watching the show. It is in the time they were enforcers, though it will be told as a flashback. I'm putting some other made up characters. I've also thought of doing characters x reader stories. We'll see :), for now enjoy. I don't own Yugioh 5D's or it's characters. (fifth enforcer's name is Kara, I've always liked that name, its pronounced care-uh, It's such a pretty name, so I think I will use it in this story as well as future stories.)**

The Fifth Enforcer

It was a normal day in New Domino City, Yusei was

working on his runner, Jack was not doing anything.

productive, Crow was out on deliveries, Akiza and

the twins were in school. When the school bell rang,

Leo jumped up and said "alright, time to visit Yusei"

Luna rolled her eyes at her brothers immaturity.

They met up with Akiza at the entrance and rode

with her to the garage. Leo burst into the garage

loudly announcing his presence, Luna once again

rolled her eyes while Akiza just laughed. Finally Luna

spoke up "Yusei, we've been looking at that album

you gave us to look at and when we came across

the enforcer pictures, we saw five enforcers, I

thought there were only four" Luna questioned.

Yusei and Jack look at each other and back at Luna

with surprise and sadness in their eyes, "Luna, It

wasn't just me, Crow, Jack, and Kalin, there was a

fifth enforcer" Yusei replied. "Tell us, Tell us" Leo

begged, the sad look returned back to Jack and

Yusei's face, "Leo, they don't have to say anything if

they don't want to" Luna scolded. "It's alright Luna"

Yusei replied "we've been avoiding the subject for

too long" Yusei said glancing at Jack "We need to

talk about it" Yusei said quietly. Jack hmph'd "We

should wait for Crow, he needs to be in on this too"

Jack replied with his eyes closed. No sooner had he

spoken than Crow comes into the garage with a

huge smile on his face. "Guess who just got a

promotion, that's right this guy" he spoke excitedly

until he noticed the tension in the room.

"Okkkkaaay, what's going on here?" Crow asked

"Were going to tell the twins and Akiza about 'her'"

Yusei replied. Crow froze and soon had the same

sad expression on his face like Yusei and Jack,

"Okay, if we have to" Crow replied looking down

and clenching his fists. Akiza wondered who this

mysterious woman was and why the boys were so

reluctant to talk about her, Crow grabbed some

tissues and Jack situated himself comfortably while

Yusei took big deep breaths and tried to find the

strength to speak. When the Yusei was ready, he

began the story "The fifth enforcer's name was

Kara, and she was the kindest, prettiest, smartest

duelist, that I had known at the time. the comment

had made Akiza feel a little jealous inside, "Did you

have feelings for her Yusei" Leo asked and Akiza

turned away to keep the others from seeing her red

face, Yusei nodded which only made the situation

worst, "We all had feelings for her, well except

maybe Kalin " Jack put in, and Akiza was taking

deep breaths trying to suppress her jealousy. "But

she suffered a fate no woman should have to

endure" Crow added sadly. That made Akiza turn

around and see that Crow looked down, Jack and

Yusei looked like they were about to cry, and soon

all she felt was sympathy for the boys. "She has a

daughter at Martha's orphanage named Serenity,

she kept following you around Luna, the last time

we visited" Yusei spoke softly to the mature twin.

She was the young girl of 5 or 6 with medium length

curly brown hair and emerald colored eyes who

followed Luna around because she was fascinated

by Luna's ability to speak to the spirits. "she's also

our niece" Jack put in sipping his coffee. "As much

as we all liked her, in a way she was more like a

sister to us" Crow added lifting his head up and

letting one tear fall down his face. Jack clenched his

fist and gritted his teeth trying not to cry like Crow,

"she's actually supposed to be hear by now, Martha

said she was wanting to come see us again" (even

though it had been a week since they last visited)

soon they heard a car horn honk oustide and

Martha came inside carrying Serenity, but when she

saw her uncles she nearly leaped out of her arms.

"Uncle Yusei, Uncle Jack, Uncle Crow" she

exclaimed "Hi, sweet girl" Yusei greeted and held

his arms open to embrace the small child. Serenity

ran into his arms, "I love you Uncle Yusei" Serenity

chirped "I love you too Serenity" Yusei replied

holding her in his arms. When he put her down she

ran to Jack, in which he lifted her up with a rare

smile "my stars, have you grown since the last time

I visited?" he asked swinging her around, she

laughed happily "I'm eating all my vegetables and

fruits, just like Martha asks" "That's my girl" Jack

said softly. He put her down and she then ran to

Crow who looked happier once he picked her up.

"Uncle Crow, will you make me a duel runner like

yours or Jack's, or Yusei's" Serenity asked earnestly

"That's a question for Yusei" Crow replied "We'll

make you a duel runner fit just for you Serenity and

Crow and Jack will help me, every step of the way"

Yusei said kindly with Crow and Jack nodding in

agreement. She hugged Crow, "I love my uncles"

Serenity sighed sleepily, "looks like someone is

ready for bed" Crow said quietly stroking her hair.

"N-No I'm not tired just yet, I want to stay with you

Serenity replied rubbing one eye, Yusei held out his

arms and she walked to them almost falling asleep,

Yusei found somewhere to sit down on the couch

and then sat Serenity down on his lap, she curled

up to him and he grabbed a blanket on the back of

the couch and covered her with it "goodnight my

sweet Serenity" Yusei whispered. Leo cleared his

throat "can we get back to the story now?" he

asked and Luna punched him in the arm "OW, what

was that for" Leo complained "They are having a

moment with their niece, you could at least respect

that" Luna scolded "Leo's right, we'll tell you the full

story" Yusei added still holding Serenity in arms "It

goes something like this"...….

Hey guys first chapter up second chapter to follow, I need to think of the plotline for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with Ch.2, I will try to update this as much as possible. I don't own Yugioh 5D's or it's characters. if it's in italics its the flashback normal text is back to the present. **

_previously: Luna asks the boys about the fifth enforcer, the boys are reluctant to talk about it, because it appears to be painful for them, However Yusei begins to tell _

Yusei's POV

_Just as the enforcers started out it was originally me, _

_Crow, Jack, and later on we met Kalin and he soon_

_became our leader. About a year in the Enforcers we _

_were going p__retty __strong, but noticed that some of _

_the other duel gangs were getting tough to beat, _

_Kalin didn't want to admit it but we needed help and_

_we knew it but his pride __got in the way. __That's when_

_ we met Kara, I ran into her quite literally while for _

_groceries for Martha, she lived in the satellite as well_

_ and was part of a __volunteer group that __handed out _

_meals, to the people of the satellite. There was _

_something about her that told me she could be an _

_enforcer, so I challenged her to a __duel and she beat _

_me. I was __impressed by her strength and her _

_compassion and told the other guys about it. Kalin_

_ was against the idea, but Crow and Jack were for _

_having a girl on the team, so I had them __meet her _

_and they were just as impressed as I was and _

_wanted her to be on the team, both Jack and Crow _

_challenged her to __a duel and lost which was big_

_ surprise because we __so rarely lost. So I asked her if _

_she would like to join the Enforcers and she said in a _

_very excited voice YES! After __that the three of us _

_tried approaching Kalin again, and seeing __as it was _

_3-1 he told us he would let her join if she could beat _

_him in a duel, he was the most __experienced of us all_

_ and we figured it would be tough for Kara, but we _

_said __nothing. The next day he challenged her to a _

_duel, it was intense and neither duelist __backed _

_down, Kara was on the verge of losing with only 20_

_life points remaining but_ _managed to bring out her _

_Blue Eyes White Dragon and win the duel. Whether _

_Kalin had won or lost, he had planned on not letting _

_her join the Enforcers, but seeing her __strength and _

_determination was enough to change his mind. _

_"Kara, how __would you like to become an Enforcer" _

_Kalin asked holding out his hand, she took it with an _

_enthusiastic look in her eye, "I'd love to Kalin, I _

_promise not to disappoint" __"With the duel we just_

_ had, I don't doubt it" Kalin replied laughing. Kara _

_looked over at me and said __"Thank you Yusei". _Yusei

stood up slowly and carried Serenity over to Jack

who took her in his arms and re-wrapped her in the

blanket. "What did Kara look like" Akiza asked,

"Like Serenity only older" Yusei replied, "She was

19 when we met her, and she had Serenity when

she was 20" Yusei said smiling at Serenity. Luna

went over to the album and pulled out the picture of

Kara with the Enforcers, Akiza was amazed,

Serenity was almost an exact copy of her mother

except younger. She couldn't help but feel jealous

of the pretty woman standing with Crow and Jack in

headlocks smiling with Yusei happily hugging her

from behind and Kalin making a victory sign. there

was a second picture of them looking serious and holding

their rarest card up, Akiza's jealousy grew when she again looked

at the picture of Yusei happily hugging Kara from

behind. Yusei in the meantime resumed taking deep

breaths and forcing himself not to cry. He had

greatly cared for her as did all the Enforcers, but

between him and Kara, there was something extra

special, even though she was gone, he still thought

about her often still carrying his feeling for her in his

heart. Jack situated Serenity in his arms and then

himself so they were both comfortable, he looked

down at her and it reminded of him of what

happened with Kara.

_Jacks POV_

_I had been paired with Kara one day while fighting a _

_duel gang, we were afraid of what would happen if _

_we left her to fight alone, knowing she could handle _

_herself __in a duel but unsure of what would happen if _

_it soon became physical. Her and I walked toward_

_ the abandoned building, the group was called _

_Redthorn, a group __known for their sharpness_

_when __dueling, Kara would be the bait, she would_

_trick the __Redthorns into thinking she had run away _

_from a __duel gang who had tried to hurt __her and had _

_managed to get away she then would convince the _

_she was alone and helpless, She would ask them to _

_take pity on her and hopefully they would with as_

_pretty as she was. Then they would take her inside _

_and demand something from her (such as a duel, _

_her body etc.) Before anything we would swoop in _

_and catch __them off guard and then she would help _

_us defeat __them. I'll never forget the look of bravery in_

_ her eyes as she offered herself and she began to _

_play her part. "E-__excuse me, is there anyone who _

_can help me?" Kara cried out with deceivingly _

_emotion, soon a figure emerged from the shadows and asked "what's wrong baby __cakes, you lost or _

_something" the leader asked. "Please help me, I'm _

_being chased by another duel gang who was trying _

_to get me to do things I'm not comfortable __with" she_

_ replied letting tears fall down her face. I was behind_

_ the building with a clear view of her, if she wasn't _

_faking it anyone would believe her story, Yusei was_

_behind a couple buildings and played duel runner whirring _

_sounds on a sound machine while Kalin and Crow_

_ pretended to call out to her "come out, come out _

_wherever you are" __Kara gasped __"please kind sir, help_

_ me" she begged. The leader smiled sinisterly and _

_said "sure thing doll face, right this way" as she _

_turned to go with him she held up __a thumbs up _

_behind her back and that was the signal to strike. _

_That's when things went wrong, the door locked _

_behind her and we were still outside, Kalin looked_

_dazed while the rest of us had terror on our faces._

_ That terror turned into anger and Crow pounded on_

_ the door, "let us in losers" he demanded forgetting _

_that he was __supposed to be acting. We tried to think_

_ of a way in but soon we heard her cry out "NO _

_please don't do this" that set us off, however I _

_reacted the quickest, I pulled __out my duel disk and _

_called out Dark Resonator to break down the door, it_

_ worked and when we got inside the leader had hold _

_of her wrists and was trying to drag her __away. "LET _

_HER GO" Yusei called angrily, the leader looked _

_surprised and Kara took advantage of that, she _

_pulled away and ran towards us reaching Crow's_

_outstretched arms. "Crow you take care of her" I _

_called, Crow only nodded and pulled out his duel _

_disk and began to fight two guys across from him, _

_but the problem __was he only had one cable, to his _

_surprise Kara stood up and dueled alongside him,_

_ meanwhile I went after the leader, I was filled with_

_ rage and only had one goal at __the time, to make sure _

_he knew that nobody messed __with Kara NO ONE! _

_Kalin and Yusei began to duel the other members _

_while I eventually cornered the leader, __"you'll pay" I _

_said and challenged him but not before connecting _

_my duel disk with the cable to his. As we began the _

_duel, he called out a weak monster while I called_

_out a stronger monster. I destroyed his duel disk in _

_three turns, I was still filled with rage though and I _

_needed to take it out on something or someone, _

_"Please don't __hurt me Jack, you won, what more do _

_you want" the leader said fearfully. "Hurt you, are _

_you kidding, you desereve more than a hurting" I _

_said as I puched him hard __in the nose. I could see _

_the blood trickling down and something inside of me_

_ was telling me to stop, but I couldn't I was too _

_angry. I kicked him and I was sure __somebody said _

_my name, I kicked him again and was about to do it _

_again until a pair of strong arms stopped me."Jack _

_stop this isn't what Kara would want you to do " Yusei_

_cried out urgently, I stoped to see Crow embracing_

_A crying Kara, stroking her hair trying to get her to _

_calm down. I turned back around trying to ignore _

_Yusei, but __Kalin blocked my path "enough Jack, _

_Kara doesn't need to see you like this" I left in a huff _

_stopping at the bottom of the stairs to calm myself. _

_When I reached Crow, __he spoke softly to me "Take _

_her home Jack, we'll take care of them" I nodded _

_and pulled Kara into my arms, "I'm sorry Kara, I _

_hope you never see that side of me __again" I said as I_

_ embraced her, she only nodded and began to cry _

_again, I picked her up in my arms and carried her_

_ back home, she was very light, but carrying her_

_ all that way had tired my arms out, I came to the _

_hideout and headed for the couch that we had _

_found, I sat on it and laid Kara's body down on it _

_with her head in my __lap, she was asleep and _

_seemed to relax when I stroked her long curly brown_

_ hair._ Jack soon realized he was almost cradling

Serenity like a baby, he held her like that for a moment longer,

recalling the smile he had when he would hold her as a baby

he kissed her on the head and handed her to Crow,

he stretched his sore arms and

looked at Yusei who was still taking deep breaths

while Leo looked bored and Luna scolded him, Akiza was

studying a picture very intently and Crow had

situated Serenity in way he was holding her, but also

to where she was in his lap. Jack closed his eyes

and thought of Kara, she had made him smile and

laugh, she had looked out for him when he was in

trouble, but most of all, she stood up for him many

times against people who were much bigger and

stronger than she was. _"No wonder I had feelings _

_for her"_ he thought, he pulled a rectangular locket out of

his coat pocket and opened it to reveal him giving

her a piggy back ride in which she smiled and he at

the time was not happy especially since it was a

surprise picture. He kissed it and went outside, he

looked up at the heavens and said "I miss you Kara,

we all do, and we all still love you" he sighed and

went back inside ready to hear the rest of the

story...

**hey guys hope you like the chapter even though it's kind of long. I may edit mostly if I find grammer or spelling issues **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 3, there won't be a lot of chapters unless I decided differently, This chapter will be the one rated T because of some of the content. Through this whole story it's kind of Yusei X Kara, Jack X Kara, and Crow X Kara- this is after the events of Yugioh 5ds so the characters are 2-3 years older than they were in the show. A description of Kara- she's short about 5'2 or 5'3 weighs about 90 something pounds, has light green or emerald colored eyes, long brown curly hair.**

_Previously... Jack and Yusei tell the story of Kara, the fifth enforcer and reflect on their memories, her daughter Serenity seems to be the only thing they have left of her. Crow tells of how she suffered an unfortunate fate and Jack and Yusei are unable to forget their feelings for the female enforcer. _

When Jack came back in he noticed Crow was speaking softly to Serenity and stroking her hair, he smiled and remembered that when Serenity was born, other than Kara, Crow took more responsibility for her than the other guys did. Akiza walked towards Crow and sat down on the couch next to him, she asked "Crow, what happened to Kara" Crow looked at her sadly. "When Serenity was born, there were a few complications with her birth, she wasn't born in a hospital so the doctors didn't have what they needed to help her. Kara was in labor with her longer than she should of been, it hurt to see her in that much pain.., after she died, that was a part of why Kalin betrayed us." Crow broke off as he cried again, he laid his head on Serenity sleeping one and held her close to him. Akiza felt bad about asking, and she thought to herself "wow, these guys are really upset over what happened to Kara, they seem to treasure Serenity more than anything". After everyone gathered back in the garage, they all situated themselves and waited patiently for the story to continue. Jack and Yusei will still too upset to talk anymore so Crow decided to tell his story.

_Crow's POV_

_I still remember the day, that Serenity was concieved. Kara had been with us for a year, and we had almost wiped out all the duel gangs, but we had one gang in particular that we went after and that was probably our biggest mistake. They were called the Titans, and from what we heard, they were the meanest and cruelest gang so far, some were even convicts that were dangerous and had escaped the facility. We tried to talk Kara out of going, but she insisted on going and finally we gave in and to me, we should've drawn the line sooner, our worst mistake though was letting her go off and fight by herself. we took a couple duel runners with us even though they were illegal and used them for transportation, when we arrived Kara was fired up and was excited to fight. We were all against her coming, Kalin even seemed to be against her coming (he never cared if she fought alone or with someone). I'll never forget what he said, "alright Kara, stay close, don't be reckless, and if you need us, call us on the transmitor." Kara only nodded before taking off for the Northern building. She wanted us to all go swimming afterwards so she had her bathing suit stuffed into a small pack. we all went our seperate ways, and for awhile everything seemed to be going smoothly, the duel gang members weren't too tough to beat, but we hadn't heard from Kara so I assumed everything was okay, and boy was I wrong. I started to get a bad feeling when I thought of Kara, so we went looking for the leader. We couldn't find him so I pulled one of the guys up by his collar, and asked him roughly "where is your leader", "T-the Northen building" he managed before becoming unconscious. I soon felt waves of terror wash over me and as I turned I saw the same terror in the eyes of Jack and Yusei. Before I knew it, I was running as fast as I can with Jack and Yusei by my side and Kalin in the far back, we stopped at the northern building to hear Kara cry out "NO MORE, STOP PLEASE" our terror soon turned to anger, but we weren't mad we were furious. We burst through the door and started to run up the stairs to hear a man cry out which made me run faster. When we got to the top we saw the leader lying in a small pool of blood, he tried to move but cried out in pain. We soon realized his clothes were covered in blood and before we could move the leader got up after many pained attempts. I saw that Kara's knife (that she carried around for safety) was protruding from his left shoulder, I looked around and saw Kara's backpack on the floor and began to fear the worst, when the leader saw he us, he tried to run but the pain in his shoulder kept him from doing so, he ended falling to the ground moaning. We quickly looked around for Kara and finally she emerged from behind a changing curtain with her bikini on, she had a guilty pale look on her face and she was covered in bruises from a duel with the leader, but what worried us the most was what had happened here, plus a cut on her arm. She walked shakily to Yusei, who embraced her gently and spoke soothingly to her while softly stroking her hair. Kalin had finally caught up with us and gasped when he saw Kara, he then asked "Kara what happened here?" Yusei asked but Kara shook her head and began to cry in Yusei's arms. Kalin looked over at the leader and moved toward him and kicked him in the stomach "don't ever duel her again" he said angrily, and soon Yusei spoke up "Kalin, take her back to Martha's, have the Dr. examine her, we have some business to take care of" Kalin only nodded and took Kara gently in his arms. He led her outside but not before grabbing a blanket that just happened to be lying around and draped over her shoulders. He helped her get on the duel runner and before he could start the runner Kara wrapped her arms around him and cried, Kalin only spoke because he was driving "I'm so sorry Kara, we'll protect you from now on". Back at the building, the three men were basking in their furiousness and Crow went to the leader first "how dare you duel a woman and hurt her" he said as he punched him the chest, the leader who was standing took pained breaths and Crow then punched him the face giving him a black eye. He soon restrained himself knowing Kara would not want him to be like this. Jack was next, he punched the leader in the nose and all that could be heard was a soft crack, he then punched him in the stomach harder than Kalin had kicked him and the leader coughed up blood. Jack wanted to do more but soon Yusei spoke up with a coldness in his voice that made Jack and Crow uneasy "Jack that's enough out of you" Jack backed off, starting to fear the change that had come over his best friend. Yusei said Jack had done enough but Yusei was far from letting the leader off the hook. The leader was fearful, Yusei stopped in front of him and said with dangerousness in his voice "You hurt the woman I love and when someone hurts the people I love and care about, they have to deal with my rage" he looked up at the leader with dangerous Sapphire eyes, he picked the leader up and slammed him against the wall causing him to cry out in pain, he then took the knife out of the leader's shoulder which caused him to cry out in more pain, Crow and Jack were afraid, they had never seen this side of Yusei before and knew they had to stop him. "Yusei stop, you know this isn't right" Crow pleaded Yusei seemed to ignore to Crow as he positioned the knife above his head, "don't do this mate, what will happen when Kara finds out what you did" Jack cried out. Yusei stopped and lowered the knife, he then slammed the leaders wrist against the wall and said darkly "you deserve to suffer" he then stabbed the leader's hand with the knife and the leader let out a bloodcurdling scream that seemed to echo throughout the building. Soon blaring sirens could be heard and Yusei walked off in a direction that led to an escape hatch, Jack and Crow followed him to the stairs and hid when they heard Sector Security coming, "oh my gosh, what happened here" one officer said. "Yusei led the other two to the escape hatch and once they were outside and safely away from security Yusei said to them "don't say a word to Kara about what happened, improvise if needed" he said, they all crammed on the last duel runner and left for Martha's Orphanage._

Kalin's POV

I was in Crash town dueling with West and Nico, soon I got a sudden headache and went to lay down and eventually fell asleep, that's when I saw Kara. We were in a flower meadow with the scents of the flowers wafting around me I saw her in a pretty purple sun dress with her beauty in tact as it was when she was alive. She smiled at me and I could feel her compassion. I walked towards her and she stood in front of me. "Kara...Is that you"? I asked "Who else would it be?" she said as she smiled radiantly at me. I threw my arms around her and began to cry, "I'm sorry sister, I wasn't there for you when you needed me" I said as I cried, however she smelled like flowers and that instantly calmed me "I'm not angry with you, Jack, Crow, or Yusei, you all did what you could to protect me and Serenity" Kara said gently as she released him from her embrace. "Why are you here?" I asked, Kara looked at me with her serious emerald eyes. "The other Enforcers are telling my story, but are pained to tell it, they still blame themselves for what happened to me and so do you" she replied. Kalin gasped, after Kara died, nobody was the same and that what partially led to his ambition of beating sector security, he needed something to dull the pain of loss. "I just want you guys to know that I'm in heaven, there is no pain or sadness there, all there can be is happiness" Kara replied smiling sweetly. Kalin only nodded until Kara spoke again "I want you to visit Serenity, she misses her uncle Kalin and you haven't seen her since I died" she spoke. Kalin nodded, suddenly a light appeared from behind her "it's almost time for me to go" she replied. She wrapped her arms around Kalin and he took in her flowery scent, "I love you big brother" she said softly. He replied "I love you too little sister", though the others had romantic feelings for her, he had always seen her as his little sister. She left toward the light but not before kissing Kalin on his forehead, "remember Kalin, I'm in heaven now I'm not in anymore pain" she replied before disappearing. Kalin woke up with tears streaming down his face, he wiped them away and called out to the children "let's go you guys, we're heading for Yusei's" the children put away their deck and followed him to his duel runner, they mounted and left, but not before Kalin touching his forehead and smiling as he remembered his sister's parting gift.

**sorry guys I know it's long, but I will follow up with Ch.4 so in the meantime enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with ch.4 this one is rated T for content and is long and will probably be the longest. and any chapters after wont be rated as high. I hope you enjoy the story, not sure how many chapters i'm doing but for now just bear with these. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or it characters.**

**(note: hey guys the character Kara reveals a shocking confession and becomes pregnant and goes through the pregnancy in this chapter. Anything that is said about it, is from what I have heard happens; there may be more, but i'll just go with what I know; i'm sorry if this chapter is emotional for some to read, this is meant for reading;)**

previously: Crow tells of the unfortunate incident in which Kara was involved in, we see that Kara appears to Kalin in a dream and tells him to pass along the message to the other enforcers that she wants them to stop blaming themselves for what happened.

Akiza's POV

I was horrified by what Crow had told us, Kara was seriously hurt in a duel. Although I couldn't help but think about Yusei's relationship with Kara, so I went over to Jack seeing as Crow was crying while holding Serenity. "Jack" I asked "what do you want Akiza" Jack said looking a little grumpy. "If Kara was still alive today who would've have been Serenity's father" I asked cautiously. Jack looked surprised he looked over at Crow who was greeting a waking Serenity. "Uncle Crow why are you crying, are you sad" Serenity asked sweetly "a little Serenity, we're talking about a sad story, but I'll be okay sweetheart" Crow assured stroking her hair. "What's the story" Serenity asked with curiosity shining in her green eyes. Crow didn't know what to say, but soon I noticed Martha had come back from shopping. "Alright Serenity, time for your bath" Martha said and Serenity groaned. "But Martha,I want to stay with my uncles" Serenity pleased, " okay fine, but your bath comes first" Martha said sternly. Serenity nodded and grabbed Martha's hand and she led her upstairs carrying her pajamas in one arm. Once they were upstairs Jack sighed "we all loved Kara more than a sister, any one of us guys could have been Serenity's father except for Kalin (who only saw Kara as his little sister)" Jack sighed again "however the most likely one of us would be Yusei" he pointed at Yusei who was comforting a still crying Crow. I felt my heart drop, I wasn't sure what I was feeling right now. I went back to my seat where the twins were eating a snack, I sat down and ate the snack with the twins.

Yusei's POV

I tried to comfort Crow the best I could, I know how much Kara meant to him and Jack, but something told me to make peace, I looked at Jack who looked very somber and back at Crow who was still crying. So I decided to tell the rest of the story. _We drove to Martha's as fast as we could where we found Kalin waiting outside for us "she's pretty upset, the doctor is checking her over right now, other than the cut it seems like it was a rough duel, she hasn't said a word since we got here" I nodded, I started to go inside but Kalin stopped me, "she needs to come to terms with what happened to her and give her time to think about her words, she's going to need our every bit of support, but right now it's better if she's alone" Kalin said. I wanted to push past him but I knew he was right, Kara needed to have the alone time to understand what happened in the duel and if she wanted to tell us anything about it. I clenched my fist in anger but took deep breaths. When I opened my eyes I saw Martha staring at us, with a sad look in her eye. "We've done what we can for her, we got her to eat something and she told us what happened, the poor dear, she's so delicate". Martha said as she sympathized with the boys. I wanted to go in there and hold her in my arms and tell her how I felt, I wanted to see her smile again and I was determined to make sure she never goes through something like that again, whatever it was that she went through. Finally the doctor met us outside and gave us a look we could not decipher, "he dueled her as she said, it seems like one of his monsters used a knife attack and that's how she go the cut on her arm, I suspect he tried to do something else to her which is why she stabbed him, but I feel like she's not telling us the whole story." The doctor said as he finished. I could see Jack and Crow were terrified and I knew the same terror had come over me. before I could make a move Crow burst into the orphanage crying her name me and Jack followed with Kalin close behind. when we reached the living room Crow had her in his arms and was speaking to her in a soft way. Kara cried into his arms and he pulled her closer, I could tell Crow wanted to be there for her more than anyone. He soon picked her up bridal style and carried her to a spare bedroom that was vacant at the moment. He sat on the side of her bed and told her the story of the unfinished bridge which put her at ease. "Kara please tell us what happened" Crow asked taking her hand. Kara invited the four of us in and began her story."before I met you guys, I came to the satellite to flee and arranged marriage. I came from the the top-side from a wealthy family. My family felt bad for the people in the satellite so they decided to have me marry someone from the satellite. We found the best duelist from the Titans duel gang. I was against the marriage from the start but my parents convinced me to give the guy a chance, so I did. He was charming and knew how to make me feel good about myself. I thought to myself that an arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad but I was wrong, he was just using me to get to my parent's money. I came to the satellite and hoped I could stay hidden, but a couple weeks ago he contacted me and told me he was going to destroy my home, family and friends if I didn't agree to marry him. To save the people I love, I went through with it, that's why I disappeared for a week, to marry a man that I did not love. He then fed me lies over the week and made me think that he was forced to say the things he said. I believed him and over the course of days, he managed to win his way back into my heart. The day before I came back to you guys, I overheard him talking to a friend about how I was a fool and that I had given him what he wants. He continued to tell his friend what a good little housewife I was and how he sweet talked me into believing his story. I was angry so I went to Sector Security and reported his threat, as a result he was thrown back in satellite, my parents money was safe and so were they, happily ever after right? wrong. A couple days earlier I slept with him and willingly gave him my body that night. I went with you guys because I wanted to settle the score between me and him, he would only duel me if I wore my bikini and promised that I would never leave him again, on the contrary if I won then he would release me from the marriage. I did win that duel but he was not going to let me go that easily, he advanced on me and I stabbed him in the shoulder for defense. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how to tell you" Kara said as she finished her story. Crow was still holding her hand looking shocked as we all were. "Why didn't you tell us?, we could've helped you get rid of him" I asked her and she replied "I'm sorry I guess I was scared of how you would react. Before I could speak, Kalin kneeled in front of her and said "no more secrets Kara, are you telling us everything" he asked in a serious manner and she nodded "that's the whole story Kalin" she said hoping he would believe her. Fortunately Kalin did believe her and said "get some sleep Kara" she did as he told her and fell asleep quickly. We went back out into the living room but not before Crow kissing her forehead as I would come to know later. I was beginning to accept the fact that both Jack and Crow had feelings for her too. We stayed the night at Martha's and Kara seemed better in the morning, even being a bit more talkative than yesterday. Over the next couple of weeks Kara improved greatly even going to some of the raids on duel gangs. Just when things got back to normal, Kara found out she was pregnant with Serenity. A day I remember way to clearly, that day Kara wasn't feeling good so we left her at the hideout while we got groceries for Martha. When we got back to the hideout we found Kara being sick in the second bathroom, at first we thought it was the flu but she told us to take her back to the doctor at Martha's orphanage. We did as she asked and brought her to the orphanage as she asked, Martha took one look at her and rushed her in. While we waited we wondered why Kara was so anxious to see the doctor, Martha soon appeared and gave us the news, "Kara is with child as I thought, pregnancy is tough so you boys need to be with her every step of the way" Martha instructed we nodded and soon Kara appeared in tears once more. I took her by the hand and led her outside where I told her how I felt "Kara, no matter what we will be by your side no matter what, we will be with you every moment in your pregnancy and we will help you take care of the child" I said as I embraced her she nodded and her glossy green eyes looked back into my sapphire ones. "I love you Kara" I said and I kissed her lightly she was surprised and kissed me back, it was short but I could tell it helped her relax more, I once again held her against me unaware that Kalin was watching us with a smile on his face. When we went back inside she sat down next Jack who pulled her closer to him. I decided not to tell the others what had happened between us. Kara laid her head on Jack's shoulder and smiled once again._

I finished and saw glossy eyes staring at me, Crow was crying again and even Jack was letting some tears fall down his face. I got up and got a drink of water and began to take deep breaths. Soon I heard Serenity come downstairs and went to greet her, it was starting to get late so she was in her pajamas and her hair was damp and a little tangled. "Uncle Yusei, will you comb my hair" Serenity asked holding a comb out to me. I nodded and smiled at her as she grabbed my hand and led me to a stool, she climbed on it and sat very still as I combed her damp brown hair, I took my time recalling the time I would comb Kara's hair if she was too frustrated to do it herself. I smiled to myself as her hair soon became shiny and straight, she put it in twin braids before bed so her hair would be more easier to work with in the mornings. But soon she ran over to Jack for him to put one braid in her hair.

Jacks POV

I saw Serenity running to me with wet hair flying behind her, she held out a small ponytail "Uncle Jack will you do one braid in my hair" she asked sweetly. "Sure thing my sweet niece" I replied, I combed through her hair with my fingers and parted it. I began to do one braid in her hair knowing she would want Crow to do the other braid. She sat still on my lap as I finished her braid, I put it in the ponytail she gave me and she stood up and turned to me and smiled "thank you uncle Jack, I love you" she said kindly. she climbed into my lap and kissed my cheek, I in turn kissed her forehead, she smiled and ran over to Crow and she asked her the same thing she asked me "Uncle Crow will you do my other braid" she asked, Crow only smiled and she crawled into his lap and he began to do her other braid. I remembered playing with Kara's hair before she had Serenity and in the time she was pregnant with Serenity. Crow had finished braiding her hair, she thanked him and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her the forehead. I looked over at Yusei who looked close to breaking down into tears, Serenity seemed to sense his sadness and she walked over to him "Uncle Yusei, why are you sad" Serenity asked curiously "Nothing sweet girl" He tried to say but she hugged him and said "you or Uncle Crow or Uncle Jack would read me a story and hold me when I cried, do you want me to read to you Uncle Yusei" Serenity asked with innocence and kindness in her green eyes. Yusei shook his head, "you can read to me later but I could use a hug" he said as he held out his arms to her, she went to him and he picked her up and like me and Crow kissed him on the cheek and in turn was kissed on the forehead, he sat down next to Crow and Serenity situated herself into his arms and once again fell asleep. I decided to continue the tragic story of Kara, it was hard but the twins and Akiza were curious to know what happened to Kara.

_The first three months of her pregnancy Kara wasn't too bad but we didn't let her duel too much, her mood swings weren't that bad and she seemed like she was happy (most of the time). After 3 months we drew the line, we had her stay at the hideout and coordinate our duel gang raids from there. That's when pregnancy began to get the better of her, her mood swings became hard to predict and were constant. She soon began to crave several different food items, she would also become more emotional at different times. Around 5 months she began having trouble sleeping, I remembered one particular night that was probably the most bearable night she had. It was around midnight or one in the morning when I heard Kara crying in her room, she would often wake up emotional from constant nightmares. Me, Yusei, Crow, and occasionally Kalin would go and comfort her, that night was my turn. I got up and brushed my teeth, and went over to Kara's room, where I found her crying by the side of her bed. I sighed and sat down by her "same nightmare again"? I questioned and she shook her head. "You guys got tired of me and left me alone with the baby" she said as she continued to cry into the side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and said quietly to her "We would never get tired of you, Yusei told you that we would help you take care of the baby and we will". I said as I put one hand on her swollen stomach "We promised to be there for you through it all, and while you may be sitting on the sidelines now, soon we will have a new enforcer added to our team." I said as I pulled her up gently, I had her get in bed and I covered her up comfortably, I then sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, "Jack promise me one thing" she asked suddenly "anything" I replied. "If something happens to me, make sure the baby stays safe and has you guys looking out for him/her" she said with a hint of sadness. I shushed her quietly "Nothing is going to happen to you Kara, we promised to protect you and the baby and that is what we will do" I replied quietly but firmly. She only nodded, then I did something I'll never forget, I kissed her lips and pressed my forehead to hers "we will always protect you and your little enforcer" I said as I kissed the back of her hand, it was dark but I could tell she was smiling. I held onto her hand until she fell asleep, and for once I think it was the most peaceful night she had so far. But what I didn't know was that we wouldn't always be able to keep her safe. As the months progressed, she felt like she was a burden to us because of her frequent mood swings and constant doctor visits. For the last two months she stayed with Martha as she could have a doctor right there should anything happen, she began to feel the baby kick more frequently and moved around less. Soon it came time for her to have the baby, she was actually at the hideout with Crow when she first went into labor, Crow wasted no time getting her to Martha's and having the doctor examine her, when we heard the news we all rushed to her side. _As I finished my part of the story, I looked over at Yusei who was handing a sleepy Serenity to Crow as he got up and stretched. The twins and Akiza's eyes begged for more and I looked at Crow who seemed to have stopped crying. I couldn't help but notice that Crow looked very kindly at her, I closed my eyes and remembered all the time I got to babysit her, I wasn't a fan of babysitting but since it was for Kara, I happily babysat Serenity.

Crow's POV

After Jack got done telling his part of the story I could feel my emotions giving way, we were near the end of the story and it would be my turn to tell it, I looked at Serenity in my arms and thought of the first time I held her in my arms, a day that was emotionally painful and special at the same time, I whispered it out loud "the day you were born Serenity was the worst and best day we have ever experienced" I said as I moved some stray hairs out of her face. I closed my eyes and thought of Kara, Serenity was 3 when she died so she didn't remember her mother very well, but us guys planned on keeping her memory alive in Serenity. I spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alright I'll tell the rest of the story, we've come this far" I said. Everyone pinned their eyes on me, and I began the most painful part of the story (at least for me).

_As soon as I learned Kara was in labor with the baby I quickly rushed her over to Martha's and took her inside where I found a female doctor. she wasted not time on introductions "my name is Doctor Harrington, I'm filling in for the current doctor and you must be Kara right"? she asked and Kara nodded "ahhh" she said as she felt a contraction. The doctor took one look at her, "your in the beginning stages of labor, we don't have to worry too much right now" she assured us "come lay down and try to get comfortable" the doctor instructed. "No way, I want all the guys to be here before I go in" Kara said stubbornly, the doctor only nodded "i'll go and prepare a bed then" she said as she disappeared behind a curtain. "I sent word to the guys the minute we left so they should be here anytime" I told her and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong" I asked her and she spoke to me in a quiet voice "I'm scared Crow, I've never had a baby before I don't know how to do this" she said as she sobbed. I at the time wasn't aware of the kisses she had with Jack and Yusei, so I lightly put my lips on hers in a soft, light kiss. I held one of her hands in mine, "you can do this Kara, you are one of the strongest women I know, we will be by your side, so your not alone" I said to her with a smile. She squeezed my hand as she had another contraction, soon the doctor appeared "I know you want to wait for your friends but I would at least like you to lay down" she said firmly. The doctor handed her a hospital gown things to change into. "Mr. Hogan would you mind waiting outside till she is dresses?" she asked, I let the both of them disappear behind the curtain. Literally a moment later the rest of the guys arrived all looking out of breath, "How's Kara, is she alright" Yusei asked breathlessy. I nodded and pointed to the curtain where the doctor appeared and said "I need you boys to wait out here please" but soon we heard Kara's voice "Please let them be in here Doc, they are the only family I have". The doctor thought about it for a minute and nodded, we made our way to the bedroom where she was covered with a blanket and some other nurses hooking Kara up to some machines. She reached out for us and Jack was the first to grab her hand while Yusei grabbed her other hand, I went closer to her and situated her pillows, meanwhile Kalin had left to help Martha control the curious children. The doctor began to give her instructions and there was an occasional cry and the squeezing of the hands. We alternated making sure we all got to hold her hand through the process, and hour passed and the doctor had a concerned look on her face, and Yusei said as Kara squeezed his hand "I've got a bad feeling about this". Another hour passed and finally the doctor spoke "she should be close to having the baby but I'm not seeing any signs that her body is prepared for it, I fear the baby may be stuck" The doctor sighed "I can't perform a C-section here, I don't have the tools necessary if something should go wrong, and from what I've heard about her, sector security would take her away as soon she has the baby if she was in the hospital, she'll just have to keep pushing" and the doctor walked away and spoke kindly to Kara. I was shaking, I couldn't stand to see Kara in pain and I knew the same terror was tense in the air. So we went back to our routine of holding her hand and tried something different, they walked around with her, massaged her, and speaking to her. 10 long hours had passed and the doctor looked pale "she's been in labor way to long, if she doesn't have the baby soon she and the baby will..." she trailed off seeing the sadness of the men before her. Finally Martha came in and had the doctor go and eat something and she would take over. Martha spoke to her with a kindness that I had come to know "Kara, I know it hurts and the odds are against you but you have the odds against you before and you have overcome them all. You've been wanting to meet this child for 9 months and now is your chance" Martha said with a smile, Kara only nodded and began to push harder. Soon the doctor came back in looking better than she did earlier, she gasped "were getting close" she exclaimed, soon Kara's cries became more frequent and one of us stood behind the behind the bed massaging her shoulders and neck. In the last minutes before the baby was born, I had hold of her hand Yusei held her other hand and Jack was gently still massaging her shoulders, she squeezed our hands hard and I closed my eyes and thought to myself "come on Kara, your almost there" Kara gave one last squeeze and cry before we heard the crying of the baby. She released our hands which were sore from all the squeezing, and the doctor said gently "it's a girl" and handed Kara her newborn child, Kara took her child and held her close to her body, I could tell she was tell she was tired and Jack stroked her hair "you did great Kara". Kara only nodded, before we noticed Kalin standing by the curtain, he asked her gently "what's her name Kara". "Serenity" she said tiredly, she handed Serenity to me and I put her in amakeshift crib, I admired the small infant laying before me. The worry I felt was mixed with the happiness I was feeling, little did I know that things would only go downhill. _As I finished my part of the story, I could feel the tears running down my face again, Serenity stirred as my tears fell on her face.


End file.
